My iOMG Oneshot
by KuroiOokami89
Summary: Here's a little something that I thought up after seeing the iOMG promo way too many times. I know a lot of people have already done a story for this, so any similiarities between my story and anyone else's is purely coincidental and unintentional. Enjoy!


**Oh my gosh, is it KuroiOokami89 writing something for Seddie?**

**Why yes, yes it is.**

**Hi all you awesome guys and gals of the Seddie fandom! I'm back (temporarily) to present a oneshot to you all. Now, I'm pretty sure you've all seen the iOMG promo. If you haven't, have you been under a rock? Go watch it now!**

**Anyhoo, as I said on Twitter, I'm pretty sure a whole bunch of iOMG stories have been published since the promo aired. Well, I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write a little oneshot myself. Please note that I haven't read any iOMG fanfics since I haven't been in the Seddie fanfic archives in MONTHS. If anything I write is similar in any way to what someone else has written, it's purely coincidental and unintentional. Plagiarism is the last thing I'd wanna commit. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer:**__ iCarly and all related characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made from this fic._

* * *

"I'm not coming back," said Carly with a sly smile as she left the Study Lounge.

Sam and Brad looked at each other, then back to the door that Carly had just went through.

"What… just happened?" asked Brad in confusion.

"Carly's just being Carly," said Sam through gritted teeth. She couldn't _believe_ her best friend put her in this situation.

Carly had been bugging her all day during the Lock-In about who she was in love with. Frankly, Sam was getting tired of it. Just because she acknowledged the fact that she was in love with someone didn't mean that it was Brad. Just because she kept unknowingly staring in the direction Brad happen to be didn't mean she was in love with him. Carly must've neglected the fact that every time the two girls saw Brad, Freddie was there too.

Yes, Sam admitted it (inwardly, of course). She was beginning to fall for Freddie Benson, iCarly's tech nerd. She didn't know when or how it happened; it just did. The way their friendship had grown since iCarly's first episode didn't help matters either. It was a slow and unnoticeable change at first, but Sam started realizing that she and the brunet were undeniably much closer than before. Their banter back and forth was mostly for entertainment now, not for making the other surrender or feel humiliated. And she _enjoyed_ it.

Now, here she was, stuck in a room with someone she barely knew because Carly got it into her head that Sam was head over heels for Brad. Sam loved her best friend, she really did, but Carly was too oblivious for her own good sometimes. '_I won't kill Carly. I won't kill Carly_,' repeated Sam over and over again in her head like a mantra.

"Uh, Sam?" called Brad's voice.

"What?" replied Sam none too happily.

"Is there something wrong with Carly?" asked Brad.

"No, but there will be soon," muttered Sam.

"What was that?" asked Brad.

"I said she's fine. Just a little overenthusiastic sometimes," said Sam.

A long silence passed between the two.

"So…" said Sam awkwardly. "This is uncomfortable."

"Yeah," agreed Brad.

"Wanna just leave?" asked Sam mischievously.

The two of them left out of the opposite exit that Carly did. After heaving sighs of relief, the two laughed.

"Your friend is kinda crazy," said Brad. "Why'd she leave us in there? Did she think you're in love with me or something?"

Sam let out an awkward chuckle. "That's Carly for ya."

Brad let out an awkward laugh himself. "Well, I guess I'll just get going now. See you around Sam."

After waving goodbye to Brad, Sam went to the courtyard just outside of the Study Lounge to think.

'_Don't you want a nice boyfriend?_' rang Carly's voice in her head. '_Go for it. Make a move!_'

The blonde began to think her best friend had a point.

"Hey Carly," said Freddie. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, I left her and Brad alone in the Study Lounge," said Carly nonchalantly. "Maybe she'll finally make a move."

"Um, I don't know about that," said Freddie uncertainly.

"What? Why'd you say that?" asked Carly.

"Because Brad's right there," said Freddie, pointing behind Carly.

The brunette turned around and saw Brad socializing with a group of people. Carly stomped her foot angrily.

"Aw, Sam," said Carly.

Turning back to her other best friend, Carly got an idea.

"Freddie!" she exclaimed.

Freddie jumped at the unexpected volume. Carly nearly gave him a heart attack!

"Yeah?" asked Freddie uneasily.

"You can go talk to Sam!" said Carly happily. "I already tried, and it didn't work. Maybe you can get her to listen!"

"Whoa, whoa… wait," said Freddie, stopping Carly's hyper activeness. "If she didn't listen to _you_, what makes you think _I_, of all people, can get through to her?"

"You're her friend too Freddie," said Carly. "Don't you want to see Sam happy for once in her life?"

Freddie hated when Carly did the guilt-trip thing. He sighed.

"Alright, fine," said Freddie. "But if I get beat up, I'm blaming you."

"Thanks Freddie!" said Carly happily. "She still might be at the Study Lounge."

The technical producer made his way to the location Carly told him. After entering the room, he looked around for the blonde. Just when his search was proving to be pointless, Freddie looked out of the window and saw Sam. She was leaning against the opposite wall while looking at the sky.

"Sam?" said Freddie softly as he opened the door to join her outside.

"Hey dork," said Sam without looking at Freddie.

"You okay?" asked Freddie.

"Peachy," said Sam flatly.

"Look, Carly told me about how you're in love with Brad," said Freddie.

Blue eyes snapped in his direction, and he almost flinched. She was now standing face to face with Freddie, and the technical producer felt slightly uncomfortable.

"She what?" asked Sam angrily.

"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there," said Freddie in an attempt to calm the blonde. "Because you don't know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen if you don't."

"Yeah, because you doing that with Carly was oh so successful," said Sam bitterly.

"Well, at least she knew how I felt about her," said Freddie.

Sam was thinking about what he said. She supposed he did have a point…

"Tell him how you feel Sam," said Freddie gently. "Carly and I really want you to be happy. Go for it okay?"

Sam didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she hugged Freddie. She supposed it was because of how concerned and caring Freddie was being. The brunet stood in shock, but afterward, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

"No matter what happens with Brad, Carly and I will always be here for you Sam," said Freddie softly.

The two separated, and were standing a short distance away from each other once again.

"What if he's not the one I want?" asked Sam.

"Well, if it's not Brad, who is it?" asked Freddie confusedly.

In response, he felt himself get yanked forward. Before he could question it, a pair of soft lips were upon his own. The kiss was short and chaste, but it still left Freddie dazed. He looked at the girl before him and couldn't form words.

"I-I… b-but… y-you," stuttered Freddie.

"Look, the person I like is you Benson," said Sam with her arms crossed. "You and Carly keep telling me to make a move, so I did."

Freddie didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at the blonde.

"I know you're still crushing on Carly, but I just got tired of you and her telling me what to do," rambled Sam. "So I just did that to shut the both of you-"

Sam never got to finish her sentence because Freddie cut her off with his lips. This kiss lasted much longer than the first, and when they separated, Sam just stared at the technical producer.

"Who said I was still crushing on Carly?" said Freddie with a smirk.

"OH MY GOD!"

The two turned to see Carly staring at them with wide eyes. Suddenly, the brunette disappeared from view and a thud was heard. Sam and Freddie went to check on their friend and saw that she was on the floor, out cold.

"Well, she took that rather well," said Freddie.

"Eh, at least she didn't freak out like she did in the Therapy Box," said Sam as she nudged Carly's leg with her foot.

* * *

**Soooo... what'd you all think? This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Please review :)**

**KuroiOokami89**


End file.
